peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 July 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-07-20 ; Comments *JP: ”I like playing cricket, I have to say. I’m not very keen on watching it. But the last team I played in, I eventually got dumped by them for wearing an unsuitable sunhat. It’s absolutely true.” *Peel received an email from Terry Edwards that apparently included a request that a Ukelele Ike track be played in the Peelenium. In fact, one was played, before Peel read the message. JP: “That is freakish, isn’t it? It does make you believe there is a greater force at work. If only we could find out who it was, how wonderful our lives would become all of a sudden. But somebody’s doing it.” *On Lonnie Donegan: “When I was a lad, Lonnie Donegan was all there was really, and he was everything, and he was quite fantastic. And I know all of his early records off by heart, in a rather obsessive and demented way.” Peel says he’s trying to get Donegan in to do a session, possibly with Billy Bragg. *Two versions exist: second is complete, minus a few words from the Peelenium outro missed due to a tape flip. Session *Flaming Stars #7. Recorded 1999-06-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Cay: Dragonfly (LP – Nature Creates Freaks) East West *Elementz Of Noise: Anaconda (CD – Twisted Soundscapes) Fuze *Flaming Stars: Lit Up Like A Christmas Tree (Peel Session) *Sonovac: Maser (EP - EP) Output *Broken Dog: They Were Real (single) Piao *Chris Liebing: Tiktak (LP – Bio Molecular Rhythms Vol. 1) Molecular *Flaming Stars: Breaking Down (Peel Session) *Posh Band: The Weymouth Quickstep (LP – English) X-Tradition *Buju Banton: Fake Smile (7") Greensleeves *''trailer for Lamacq Live'' *Volebeats: Denton Street (LP – Solitude) Safe House *Professor Ludlow & Dr Smith: I'm Not A Fan Of Cricket (12" single – Rinsin' With The Doctors) FatCat *Flaming Stars: What Do I Get (Peel Session) Peelenium 1928 # George Metaxa & Carroll Gibbons: Sweet Sue Just You # Harold Collins: Fashionette # Ukelele Ike (aka Cliff Edwards): Just Like A Melody Out Of The Sky # Blind Willie McTell: Statesboro' Blues *Ceasefire: Cruising (12" single) Wall Of Sound *Flaming Stars: Coffin Ed & Grave-digger Jones (Peel Session) *Lonnie Donegan: Ella Speed (LP – Live 1957: The Complete Conway Hall Concert) Zircon *Ed Solo: Roar (12" split single with Click ‘n’ Cycle) Emotif *State River Widening: Your Chance Ended There (7" single) Liquefaction *Wiretaps: To Let You Know (LP – Recording) Super-Electro *Capleton: Can't Cool (single) Down Sound *Flaming Stars: The Last Picture Show (Peel Session) *Hefner: The Weight Of The Stars (LP – The Fidelity Wars) Too Pure *Shangri-Las: Hate To Say I Told You So (CD – Where The Girls Are, Vol. 2) Ace *Big Bang University: Spheroid (12" single) Gyration Records File ;Name *a) Peel_99-07-20, Peel_99-07-20b.mp3 *b) Peel Show 1999-07-20 *c) jp200799.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:48.26, 00:48.10 *b) 01:54:06 *c) 01:50:03 ;Other *a) One of Roger's Miscellaneous Tapes. Many thanks to Roger! *b) Many thanks to original taper. *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Server *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes